


[Podfic] Puppy Dog Tales

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 36:08, mp3 and m4b format.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>In which Niall and Liam are literally turned into puppies, and everyone but Harry seems quite confused about it. (Don't worry, pairing stuff happens once they are turned back. This is not THAT puppy fic.) This is cheesy and schmoopy, but you know, Niam, so. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Puppy Dog Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppy Dog Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659736) by [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze). 



  
  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1xwzvSW)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1qFHwjB) (Made by the lovely rivers_bend!)  
[Archived at the audiofic archive here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/puppy-dog-tales)  


#### Reader's Notes:

So at the beginning of the year, I got really annoyed that there was a severe lack of One Direction podfic, and endeavored to start doing some in my horrible American accent. And then I got really busy with work and didn't have any time to edit anything. But now I'm back at school and in dire need of something to distract me from schoolwork, so podfic it is!  
Thank you to the lovely and wonderful [lazy_daze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze) for letting me podfic her work. (And also for not being like, "Wow, didn't you ask to do this like, 6 months ago? WHERE IS MY PODFIC?" because she certainly could have.) Also thank you to [sophie_448](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448) for beta listening and telling me that British slang in an American accent wasn't the worst thing in the world. Love you both!


End file.
